Lab Rats: Day at the Beach
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The Lab Rats decide to go to the beach for the day, but a peaceful day of relaxation turns into a horror movie when Leo almost drowns, Chase gets attacked by a bunch of crabs, Bree has to deal with a terrible sunburn, and Adam gets lost...again. Will the Lab Rats be able to get through all these problems or will their day at the beach just become worse?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is the eleventh edition to the Lab Rats: Day at the… series!**

Lab Rats: Day at the Beach

It was a nice summer day.

And everyone from Mission Creek was at the beach.

Well, almost everyone…

**-Lab Rats-**

"Chase, for the last time, stop sticking notes in my History book!"

"If I don't do that, Bree, then you're going to fail your test!"

"How do you know that? Have you been looking at my school records?!"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"Ugh! Chase! You're beyond annoying!"

"Technically-"

"STOP TALKING!"

"Hey uh guys, do you mind? Adam and I are trying to play video games here."

"Mind your own business, Leo!"

"Hey! Don't you start yelling at me!"

"Oh, I'm going to yell at you if I want!"

"Oh, Bree…it's so on!"

"AHH!"

"What's going on here?" Tasha asked, walking into the living room where the three siblings were arguing.

"Chase keeps messing with my homework!"

"Bree keeps calling me annoying!"

"We all call you that."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Tasha planted her hands on her hips. "You three stop it! You know what you all need?"

"I need to not have an annoying brother named Chase!"

"I need to not have a boy-crazy sister named Bree!"

"I need to start playing video games in my room."

"I need to have a color coded collection of catalogs!"

Bree, Chase, and Leo stared at Adam weird.

Tasha sighed. "No, I meant that you should all spend a day at the beach! The weather is nice and the sun is shining; I really think you should do it."

Bree nodded and smiled. "I could use a tan!"

Leo grinned. "I want to see Chase wrestle a shark!"

"I'm not going to wrestle a shark!"

"You're bionic!"

"Does that even matter?"

"I want to build a sandcastle and collect seashells!" Adam exclaimed proudly.

"Okay, well Donald's at a Davenport Industries, so I could take you to the beach."

"Thanks Tasha!" Adam replied.

Tasha smiled and ushered the four teenagers out of the room. "So go, go, go! Get ready! The sooner we get there, the better!"

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo left the room and went to get ready for the beach.

**-Lab Rats-**

The Lab Rats finally arrived to the beach, which was crowded and there were a lot of activities going on.

"There's a hot dog stand?!" Leo asked amazed.

"Leo, if you want a hot dog, you have to help us find a nice spot on the beach for us to sit down." Tasha replied.

"Okay."

"Tasha, can you set up a lounge chair for me? I want to get a nice tan!" Bree stated.

"Of course, Bree! Here you go."

"Thanks!" Bree sat down next to Tasha, who sat on a lounge chair that was right next to Bree's.

"Chase, you want to get a hot dog with me?" Leo asked.

Chase shook his head. "No thanks, I'm going to go explore the beach for a little bit."

Leo shrugged. "Okay then." He walked off toward the hot dog stand.

**-Lab Rats-**

Forty-five minutes later…

"AHHHH!"

Tasha and Bree took off their sunglasses and looked up to see Chase screaming and running across the beach.

Why you ask?

A bunch of crabs were clamped onto Chase's clothes and skin.

There you go; I answered your question.

"Chase!" Bree yelled.

Her brother either just ignored her or didn't hear her (which is quite impossible since he has super hearing) or he was too focused on screaming, running, and trying to get the crabs off of him.

Either way, Chase was out of sight. Bree considered going to look for him and fix the problem he was currently facing, but she later decided to just leave it alone.

"Uh…Bree, honey?"

"Yes, Tasha?"

"Sweetie, you might want to get out of the sun now and head to a shaded spot."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you're completely red!"

"WHAT?!" Bree bolted upright and looked at herself. Her arms, legs, and parts of her face were severely sunburned.

That's not good at all.

Bree let out a piercing scream that attracted the attention of some of the people at the beach. They turned their heads to look at the sunburned teenage girl freaking out.

Tasha chuckled nervously. "Excuse us."

"Come on, Bree. Let's get out of here, okay?"

Tasha led Bree to a shaded spot on the beach. She opened up her bag full of beach supplies and necessities that she brought with in case of an emergency.

And this definitely was an emergency.

"Here you go, Bree." Tasha said, pulling out a container of sunscreen lotion. "I'll put this on you and you'll be good as new, I promise."

Bree silently nodded and allowed Tasha to put the creamy white lotion onto her sensitive sunburned skin.

"HELP!"

Tasha and Bree turned their heads toward the ocean where they saw a boy flailing his arms in the air and trying to swim. He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Bree immediately knew that scream. It was Leo.

"It's Leo!" Tasha watched as Bree bolted toward the ocean. She got in the water and swam her way toward Leo.

"Hold on Leo! I'm coming!"

"I HAVE NOTHING TO HOLD ON TO!" Leo screamed back.

"Gotcha!" Bree wrapped her arms around Leo and he stopped panicking.

"Leo! You do realize you're not supposed to be swimming in the shallow part of the ocean, right?"

Leo frowned. "I know…"

Bree rolled her eyes and brought Leo to the shore. Tasha was waiting and immediately engulfed Leo in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh! I am so happy you're okay!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Mom."

Tasha looked up at Bree. "Thank you for saving him!"

Bree shrugged and smiled. "Hey, it's what I do. I save people. And besides, he's my step-brother. Why wouldn't I go out and save him from drowning?"

Tasha smiled.

Bree then looked around the beach. "Hey, where's Adam?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we arrived at the beach." Tasha stated.

"Oh no! We lost him again?!" Bree panicked.

"Tasha, take care of Leo. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…again."

Tasha nodded and kept a tight grip on Leo. Leo didn't look pleased at all.

"I'm going to go look for Adam."

Bree then super speeded off without being seen.

**-Lab Rats- **

Ten minutes later, Bree was back and with Adam, who she was holding on to just to make sure he didn't sneak off again.

"Adam! Why did you go off on us?" Bree asked.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. I saw they had twenty-two flavors of ice cream at the ice cream truck and you know me so I had to get some!"

"Well, next time let us know before you do so, okay?"

Adam nodded. "Okay."

Bree sighed. "Thank you!"

Tasha swung her beach bag over her shoulder. "Well, I think I've had enough fun for today. Are we ready to go now?"

"Wait! Where's Chase?!" Bree asked.

"Here." A voice said.

"Chase?!"

"Yeah, I'm right here."

Chase was lying on the sand and he had claw marks all over his skin and his clothes were partially ripped.

"Crab attack?"

Chase nodded.

"Alright, are you fit for walking back?"

Chase shook his head.

"Okay, I'll super speed us back home then."

"Grab on!"

All family members grabbed onto Bree and she super speeded from the beach back to the Davenport household.

_The End._

**Ironically enough, I was working on this story when Disney XD had the Lab Rats episode "Dude, Where's My Lab?" (That's the episode where they all go to the beach) playing on the TV. So that was pretty funny. Haha! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading! **

**There's a new poll on my profile page now where you can vote for two new Lab Rats stories that I plan to work on and publish later on sometime. I don't know exactly when, but they're both planned for joining my line-up of other Lab Rats stories that I have already published. **

**Catch ya on the next Lab Rats: Day at the… story! **


End file.
